El Amor Duele
by 18x27yaoi
Summary: "Quien dijo que el amor duele... tenía razón, el amor no es como uno imagina, uno piensa que el amor es dulce como la miel, que es de color rosa y que es esponjoso y suave como las nubes, pero... eso no es verdad." "Ustedes se preguntaran quien soy yo, pues mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero pasen y lean el día en que empecé a descubrir que el amor duele."
1. El Amor Duele

**Hola soy nueva en esta pagina ya que en Amor Yaoi soy autora de 2 fic's con el seudonimo yullenforever, espero me visiten tambien en esta pagina.**

**"El Amor Duele"**

**"Quien dijo que el amor duele... tenía razón, el amor no es como uno imagina, uno piensa que el amor es dulce como la miel, que es de color rosa y que es esponjoso y suave como las nubes, pero... eso no es verdad." **

**"Ustedes se preguntaran quien soy yo, pues mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, y soy el decimo jefe de la familia más poderosa de toda la mafia, los Vongolas, tengo 20 años de edad y estoy a punto de casarme con una mujer a la cual no amo, ¿cómo llegue a esto? pues bien se los contare desde el comienzo, el día en que empecé a descubrir que el amor duele."**

_-Dame-Tsuna despierta_ "lo golpea en la cabeza"

_-¡Ah!_ "sobarse la cabeza" _Reborn no tienes que despertarme así._

_-¡Mmm! Yo hago lo que quiero, y date prisa que se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela y no querrás que Hibari se enfade. _

_-_"sonrojarse"_ R-Reborn no se dé que hablas, _"mirar el reloj"_ ¡ah! llegare tarde._

**"Ese día salí corriendo de casa ya que Reborn me dijo que llegaría tarde a clases"**

_-Llegue justo a tiempo _"jadear"_mmm que extraño no hay nadie, ni siquiera _

_Hibari-san esta aquí._

**"Me adentre a el edificio y entre en mi respectivo salón pero me lleve una gran sorpresa"**

_-No hay nadie, mmm esto es muy extraño, iré a revisar en el pasillo._

**"Revise todos los salones pero no encontré a nadie lo cual se me hizo muy extraño"**

_-Tal vez deba ir al comité de disciplina a preguntar qué sucede aquí._

**"Fui directo a el comité de disciplina con un poco de miedo por ser mordido hasta la muerte por Hibari-san, pero, también con un gran deseo de verlo, en ese momento no sabía la razón de quererlo ver sin importarme nada, ese sería mi primer gran error y el día en que mi mundo seria derrumbado"**

_"Toc Toc"_

_-Mmm, parece que no hay nadie adentro._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

_-¡Ah! H-Hibari-san m-me a-asustaste._

_-Te hice una pregunta herbívoro._

_-¿Eh? ¡ah! es que yo... quería preguntarte porque no hay nadie en la escuela._

_-Mmm ya veo... hoy no hay clases Sawada._

_-¿Qué? pero... Reborn._

_-Al parecer el bebe te jugó una mala broma _"sonríe"

_-"sonrojarse" Jeje eso creo, lamento haberte molestado._

_-No fue ninguna molestia._

_-B-Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya _"marchándose"

_-Espera… puedes pasar un momento a mi oficina, si lo deseas Sawada._

_-Pero... _"pone una expresión triste" _yo no quiero ser una molestia para Hibari-san._

_-_"sonrojarse" _N-No es ninguna molestia _**"diablos es demasiado lindo, tengo que poseerlo"**

_-B-Bueno con permiso._

**"Pase a la sala pensando en que Hibari-san era muy amable y una persona de buen corazón... que equivocado estaba"**

"Cerrar fuertemente la puerta"

_-¿Eh? Hibari-san te sucede algo._

_-..._

_-_"nervioso" _¿Hi-Hibari-san?_

_-Te ves realmente delicioso... Tsunayoshi._

_-Hi-Hibari-san d-de q-que e-estas ha-hablando._

**"En ese momento Hibari se me aventó salvajemente encima sujetándome de las muñecas y aventándome en el sillón que se encontraba adentro de la sala"**

_-Itte-tte, Hibari-san po-porque hiciste eso._

_-Acaso no te lo imaginas _"sonríe lascivamente"

_-D-De que me estás hablando._

_-Realmente eres muy inocente, pero no te preocupes por eso, que muy pronto te quitare esa inocencia. _"se relame los labios"

Hibari desgarro la camisa de Tsuna empezando a succionar uno de los pezones de Tsuna y acariciar el otro con su mano libre, ya que Hibari tenía sujetado a Tsuna de las muñecas con su otra mano.

_-Hi-Hibari-s-san_ "lo mira con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas" _do-doushite._

_-Eso es simple… tu solo sirves para esto._

_¿Y bien meresco algun Review? espero dejen sus comentarios._


	2. Error

Hola de nuevo, vengo aqui con el capitulo 2 de este fic, espero les guste y gracias por dejarme reviews.

"**Error"**

_-Hi-Hibari-s-san_ "lo mira con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas" _do-doushite._

_-Eso es simple… tu solo sirves para esto._

_-¿Q-Que? _

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Tsuna ya que Hibari había unido sus labios con los de Tsuna en un beso demandante y con poca delicadeza haciendo que Tsuna dejara de forcejear.

_-Veo que ya no pones ninguna resistencia, así que ahora solo disfrútalo, por que si lo hare.- _pronuncio Hibari

Hibari de un solo movimiento le bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior a Tsuna para comenzar a masturbar su miembro.

_-Ah!... Mmm!... Nngh!... Hi-Hibari… san d-détente o-one… gai Ah!- _dijo Tsuna mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

_-Mmm… por que debería si a mi parecer lo estas disfrutando al igual que yo._- "sonríe de medio lado"

Hibari de un solo movimiento bajo su pantalón junto con su ropa interior sujetando fuertemente a Tsuna por las muñecas y de una sola estocada penetro a Tsuna haciendo que llorara y gritara por el dolor.

_-Eres muy estrecho Tsunayoshi… eso me excita. _

Hibari comenzó a moverse dentro de Tsuna sin esperar a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión dentro de él, comenzando con un ritmo pausado pero al poco tiempo dando estocadas a un ritmo salvaje y desesperado, sin fijarse en el estado en que se encontraba Tsuna.

Tsuna se encontraba en shock con los ojos opacos y llorosos, por sus piernas comenzaba a propagarse su sangre por todo el sillón provocado por las estocadas salvajes que Hibari le proporcionaba, en la mente de Tsuna solo había una pregunta **"por qué".**

_-¿Nande?-_ susurro Tsuna

Hibari termino dentro de Tsuna y al mismo tiempo Tsuna se vino sobre el abdomen de Hibari, quedando solo residuos de semen y sangre en el sillón de la sala del comité.

Hibari tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse sin siquiera voltear a ver a Tsuna, cuando termino de vestirse salió de su oficina pero no sin antes susurrar unas palabras para Tsuna.

_-Todos los días a la misma hora vendrás aquí sin objeción Sawada Tsunayoshi.-_

Tsuna al oír que Hibari salió de la oficina tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse con algo de dificultad, al terminar de vestirse se fue directo a su casa con dificultad para caminar, al llegar a su casa subió directo a su habitación sin saludar a nadie ni siquiera a su madre lo cual preocupo a todos sobre todo a Nana y Reborn.

_-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Tsu-kun para encerrarse en su habitación de esa forma?-_ dijo Nana con un tono de preocupación

_-No lo se Mama…_ "oculta su mirada bajo su feodora" _peor lo averiguare no te preocupes.-_ dijo Reborn

_-Te lo encargo Reborn-kun.-_ dijo Nana más aliviada

Mientras tanto Tsuna se encontraba dentro de su habitación.

_-¿Nande Hibari-san… nande?- _pronuncio Tsuna al vacío mientras lloraba amargamente su dolor

_-Si yo confiaba en ti mas que en nadie Hibari-san… _"sniff"_ y ahora veo que no eras lo que yo creía._

Mientras tanto Reborn estaba en la sala haciendo una llamada.

_-Si, reúnanse todos para una junta de emergencia… Tsuna esta muy mal y los necesitara mas que nunca… al parecer el culpable era una persona en la cual confiaba ciegamente y se aprovechó de ello… la reunión será en la residencia Sawada mañana a las 4:30 pm… hasta mañana.- _"termino la llamada"

_-Descubriré al desgraciado que te lastimo… mi amado Tsuna._

_Espero sus reviews, BYE BYE_


	3. Sentimientos

"**Sentimientos"**

_-Descubriré al desgraciado que te lastimo… mi amado Tsuna._

"**Itsukara darou kimi no koto wo**

**Oikakeru watashi ga ita**

**Dou ka onegai**

**Odorokanai de kitte yo**

**Watashi no kono omoi wo"**

"**Me pregunto cuanto tiempo el yo**

**Que te persigue a estado aquí**

**Por favor, trata de no**

**Estar sorprendido, escucha**

**Estos sentimientos míos."**

**Pov's Reborn**

"Después de terminar de hacer un par de llamadas me dispuse a subir a la habitación que compartía con Tsuna, ese pequeño niño que logro robarse mi corazón con su hermosa sonrisa y sus acciones torpes e inocentes, por que desde el primer día que lo conocí pensé **"si no supiera que es un chico, creería que es una linda chica"** esa fue mi primera impresión de él."

"Toc Toc"

"Toque la puerta para que Tsuna me abriera, sin embargo, no escuche ningún sonido, volví a tocar y al no recibir respuesta me preocupe, y sin pedir permiso el cual no necesitaba abrí la puerta de una patada y lo que vi me dejo paralizado."

_-T-Tsuna… q-que haces._

_-Reborn, no te escuche tocar… lo siento._

"Tsuna se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la habitación, traía unas tijeras tratando de enterrarlas en su yugular… él estaba tratando de suicidarse."

_-¡Tsuna detente!_ "salta hacia Tsuna tratando de quitarle las tijeras"

_-¡Suéltame Reborn_ "forcejea" _suéltame yo ya no tengo una razón para vivir!_ "llora"

_-¡Pero que dices_ "aprieta los puños" _tu familia no es suficiente razón para vivir!_

_-N-No no es eso lo que quise decir_ "agacha la cabeza", "susurra" _yo no los merezco a ninguno de ustedes_.

_-Tsuna dime que te paso para estar en ese estado…_ "lo mira fijamente a los ojos" _tan deplorable._

-"Sollozos" _Reborn yo… yo fui… fui violado… lo siento… soy de lo peor._ "comienza a llorar"

_-¿Q-Que di-dijiste?_ "impactado"

_-Lo siento… Reborn no pude hacer nada… nada._

_-_"Mirada seria" _¿Quién fue..._

_-¿Eh?_ "alza la mirada"

_-¿Quién fue… el desgraciado que te hizo eso? _

_-N-No, no lo se… no vi su rostro._ "voltea su rostro"

"**En otro lugar"**

_-¿Por qué… por que hice algo tan estúpido_

"**Kore ja hitoribocchi**

**Tanoshigena hitotsu tonari no kimi…**

**Watashi wa nani mo ienakute**

**Hontou wa zutto kimi no koto wo**

**Doko ka de wakatteita**

**Mitsukattatte**

**Todoki wa shinai"**

"**Bueno, esto esta muy solitario**

**El alegre a tu lado…**

**No pude decir nada**

**La verdad es, yo de alguna forma**

**Siempre te entendí**

**Me di cuenta**

**Que jamás te alcanzare"**

**Pov's Hibari**

"Me encontraba en mi departamento pensando en lo que le hice a Tsunayoshi, a ese lindo, tierno e inocente conejito, que por el arranque de un lobo hambriento sufrió de la peor forma… fue violado, si, yo lo viole sin ninguna consideración, y ahora no hay marcha atrás."

"**Tsuyogaru watashi wa okubyou de**

**Kyoumi ga nai youna furi wo shiteta**

**Dakedo**

**Mune wo sasu itami wa mashiteku"**

"**Tratando de actuar fuerte, yo cobardemente**

**Pretendí que no tenía ningún interés**

**Pero**

**El dolor que me apuñala en el pecho esta creciendo"**

"Me sentía la peor escoria del mundo, y, eso era, la peor basura de este mundo, no merezco su perdón ni mucho menos su amor, por que a pesar de las cosas tan horribles que hice yo… lo amo mas que a mi vida, y sé que no me perdonara y si la única forma de atarlo a mi es hacerlo mi esclavo sexual entonces… así lo hare."

"**Residencia Sawada"**

_-Tsuna yo…_ "agacha la mirada"

"**Dame da yo nakanai de**

**Sou iikikaseta"**

"**Eso no es bueno, deja de llorar**

**Debería haber dicho algo así"**

_-No te preocupes Reborn _"forza una sonrisa"_ no tienes que darme palabras de consuelo, esto… esto fue mi culpa._

_-¡Pero como puedes decir algo así, tu no tienes la culpa de nada! _"se acerca y lo abraza"

_-R-Reborn… _"sonríe"_ gracias._

"**Aa sou ka suki ni narutte**

**Kou iu koto nanda ne"**

"**Ahora tiene sentido, me eh enamorado**

**Estoy seguro de que es algo así"**

**Pov's Tsuna **

"No sabia que hacer en ese momento, solo una idea se me vino a la mente

"**Muere" **tome unas tijeras que estaban en mi escritorio y las apunte directamente a mi cuello, pero, en el momento en que iba a clavármelas apareció Reborn y me las arrebato, yo le grite que me soltara que no tenia una razón para vivir, sin embargo, me hizo darme cuenta que tenia una razón muy importante para seguir adelante **"mi famiglia" **al preguntarme la razón de quererme suicidar yo no supe que decir, si decía la verdad mataría a Hibari-san y, aunque me hizo **"eso"** yo no quiero verlo muerto, pero si no le decía la verdad investigaría por su propia cuenta y descubriría todo a fin de cuentas, así que decidí decir la verdad y mentir al mismo tiempo, le diría que fui violado, mas sin embargo no diría quien fue la persona que me ataco."

"**Doushitai? itte goran**

**Kokoro no koe ga suru**

**Kimi no tonari ga ii**

**Shinjitsu wa zankoku da**

**Iwanakatta**

**Ienakatta**

**Nidoto modorenai"**

"**Que es lo que quiero hacer? por favor di algo**

**La voz de mi corazón te llama**

**Estar junto a ti es agradable **

**La realidad es cruel **

**No dije nada**

**No pude decir nada**

**No podre regresar de nuevo"**

_-Ne Reborn._ "lo acerca a su pecho"

_-Que sucede Tsuna._ "Doki Doki"

_-Aun recuerdas aquella canción que escuchamos el verano pasado._ "sonrojarse"

_-Si… era muy hermosa, pero…_

_-Era una triste canción de amor ¿deshou?_

_-Si pero, ¿por qué la pregunta? _

_-No es nada solo… que se me vino a la mente de repente._

_-Mejor ahí que dormirnos mañana será un día muy pesado. _

_-Hai… R-Reborn…_

_-Si? que sucede._

_-Po-Podrías… dormir conmigo esta noche._ "pone cara cachorrito"

-"Sonrojarse" _E-Esta b-bien solo p-por hoy entendiste._

_-¡Hai! _"se acomodan en la cama"

_-Buenas noches Reborn._ "lo abraza"

_-Buenas noches Tsuna._

"**En los recuerdos de Hibari, Tsuna y Reborn"**

"**Itsumo doori no aru hi no koto**

**Kimi wa totsuzen tachiagari itta**

"**Konya hoshi wo mi ni yukou"**

"**Tama ni wa ii koto iunda ne"**

**Nante minna shite itte waratta**

**Akari mo nai michi wo**

**Baka mitai ni hashaide aruita**

**Kakaekonda kodoku ya fuan ni**

**Oshitsubusarenai you ni**

**Makkura na sekai kara miageta**

**Yozora wa hoshi ga furu you de**

**Itsukara darou kimi no koto wo**

**Oikakeru watashi ga ita**

**Dou ka onegai**

**Odorokanai de kiite yo**

**Watashi no kono omoi wo**

**Are ga denebu arutairu bega**

**Kimi wa yubisasu natsu no daisankaku**

**Oboete sora wo miru**

**Yatto mitsuketa Orihime-sama**

**Dakedo doko darou Hikoboshi-sama**

**Kore ja hitoribocchi**

**Tanoshigena hitotsu tonari no kimi**

**Watashi wa nani mo ienakute**

**Hontou wa zutto kimi no koto wo**

**Dokoka de wakatteita**

**Mitsukattatte **

**Todoki wa shinai**

**Dame da yo nakanai de**

**Sou iikikaseta**

**Tsuyogaru watashi wa okubyou de**

**Kyoumi ga nai youna furi wo shiteita**

**Dakedo**

**Mune wo sasu itami wa mashiteku**

**Aa sou ka suki ni narutte**

**Kouiu koto nanda ne**

**Doushitai? itte goran**

**Kokoro no koe ga suru**

**Kimi no tonari ga ii**

**Shinjitsu wa zankoku da**

**Iwanakatta**

**Ienakatta**

**Nidoto modorenai**

**Ano natsu no hi**

**Kirameku hoshi**

**Ima demo omoidaseru yo**

**Waratta kao mo**

**Okotta kao mo**

**Daisuki deshita**

**Okashii yo ne**

**Wakatteta no ni**

**Kimi no shiranai**

**Watashi dake no himitsu**

**Yoru wo koete**

**Tooi omoide no kimi ga**

**Yubi wo sasu**

**Mujakina koe de"**

"**En un día como cualquiera **

**De repente empezaste a decir**

"**Esta noche, vamos a ver las estrellas"**

"**Dices algunas cosas buenas de vez en cuando" **

**Todos dijeron riendo**

**En un camino sin luces,**

**Caminamos felizmente como idiotas**

**Y sujetamos nuestra soledad e inseguridad **

**Para que no pudiera ser aplastada **

**Desde el oscuro mundo, busque por**

**Estrellas cayendo en el cielo de la noche**

**Me pregunto cuanto tiempo el yo**

**Que te persigue a estado aquí**

**Por favor, trata de no**

**Estar sorprendido, escucha**

**Estos sentimientos míos**

"**Ahí están Deneb Altaír y Vega"**

**Tu los señalas en el triangulo de verano**

**Miro hacia el cielo y recuerdo **

**Por fin encontré a Orihime-sama**

**Pero me pregunto donde estará Hikoboshi-sama**

**Bueno, esto esta muy solitario**

**El alegre a tu lado…**

**No pude decir nada**

**La verdad es, yo de alguna forma**

**Siempre te entendí**

**Me di cuenta**

**Que jamás te alcanzare**

**Eso no es bueno, deja de llorar**

**Debería haber dicho algo así**

**Tratando de actuar fuerte, yo cobardemente**

**Pretendí que no tenía ningún interés**

**Pero**

**El dolor que me apuñala en el pecho esta creciendo**

**Ahora tiene sentido, me eh enamorado**

**Estoy seguro de que es algo así**

**Que es lo que quiero hacer? por favor di algo**

**La voz de mi corazón te llama**

**Estar junto a ti es agradable **

**La realidad es cruel **

**No dije nada**

**No pude decir nada**

**No podre regresar de nuevo**

**Ese día de verano**

**Estrellas centellantes**

**Recuerdo incluso ahora**

**También tú cara riendo **

**También tú cara molesta**

**Las amo **

**Es raro**

**Incluso aunque sabia,**

**Era desconocido para ti **

**Mi único secreto **

**Atravesando la noche **

**El tú de mis lejanos recuerdos **

**Apunta su dedo **

**Con una voz inocente"**


End file.
